


When All Else Fails

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-15
Updated: 2002-10-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna gets a little help from a friend.





	When All Else Fails

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**When All Else Fails**

**by:**   


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine  
**Spoilers:** Just about everything- but nothing specific. How's that for clarity?  
**Summary:** Donna gets a little help from a friend.  


* * *

  Donna was almost ready to leave for the day. She had her coat on and her bag slung over her shoulder. There was just one last thing to do, and once that was done she could have at least one thing to look forward to. Lately that ‘one thing' had become really important. Picking up the phone, she dialed a number that she had just recently committed to memory.

  "Hey... Are you busy?"

  Smiling at the response she got, she continued.

  "Good. I really, really need you tonight. What?...Oh, no. He wouldn't do it...Yeah you'd think the one time- never mind. I'll see you soon, and you can make it all go away... See you in a little while."

  With that, she put the phone down and with a backwards glance at Josh's dark office and a sigh, she left.  


   Thirty minutes later, Donna was standing on the doorstep of the person she had called. The door opened at almost the same moment she knocked, and she was once again struck by what an extraordinary looking man was standing in front of her. ‘If only...'. she thought for a brief second as she walked inside.

   "That was quick. Were you standing guard by the door, or something?" Donna asked with a saucy grin.

  "I saw you coming up the sidewalk. I could see the tension coming off you all the way from up here. You really do need me, don't you?" He asked, pulling her coat off and throwing it on a chair.

  "Yes, Mark. Today, I really need you. On top of everything else I have to put up with, Josh wouldn‘t lift one tiny little finger to get me out of jury duty," Donna said, her bottom lip pulling into a pout. This gained her the hug that she was so desperately hoping for and badly needed.

  "Poor baby. So... is this a situation that calls for a quickie or the full treatment?"

 "The full treatment, please," Donna replied, giving him a sweet smile.

 "Fine- but just so you know, I expect to get an even exchange when it comes to my turn," he said with mock severity.

  "Please- when have I ever left you feeling short-changed?" Donna replied, rolling her eyes.

  "Point taken. Okay, go in the bedroom, and get out of those uncomfortable work clothes and I'll be there in a minute."

  "You're going to make me wait? Are you working on something..."

  "No. Just finishing up. Go- by the time you have your clothes off, I'll be there."

  "Fine- but you better not make me wait long- I really need this," Donna replied, with a petulant toss of her head as she walked to the bedroom.

   


   "God, Mark... that's...oh my gosh...that's so good!" Donna sighed into the pillow. At that particular moment Donna was luxuriating in the almost sinful pleasure that Mark was providing. Those hands- attached to those strong, muscular arms. Was it any surprise that he was the first thought that sprang to mind at the end of this irritatingly annoying and stressful day? The man had virtual magic hands, and as long as those hands were on her body she could forget about any manner of irritating, annoying, frustrating things. He was her version of ‘Calgon, take me away...'. It was such a shame that she couldn't be satisfied with just  pure physical pleasure.  
"You know- if your software business ever bites the dust, you could make a fortune as a professional masseuse." Donna mumbled into the pillow while Mark worked his magic on the stubbornly tense muscles of her back and neck.

 "It's all those hours at the keyboard. It makes for very strong and agile fingers. Not to mention that I excel at everything I do," Mark replied with a smug grin.

  "Arrogant ass. What is it with me and arrogant men?"

  "Uh-oh- you're about to say the 'J' word. Can't have that. You'll ruin all my hard work." Mark said, beginning to massage her even more aggressively than before.

  "Okay...okay. I give! I won't say his name- or even think about him! I promise!" Donna grumbled into the pillow.

  "Liar. I know you better than that. You're thinking about him-at the very least."

  "Am not! Well...not really." Donna sighed.

  "Is he still running after ‘her'?"

  "Yes- not that I care."

  "You know, when you lie the muscles in your neck tense up." Mark observed with a cheeky grin.

  "You're making that up."

  "Fine. Have it your way- but I know what I'm talking about."

  "Jerk," she grumbled. "But just in case anyone asks, we're seeing one another."

  "We are? My, my...the things that happen when you aren't paying attention. So- how long have we been seeing one another?"

  "The details aren't really all that important. I just wanted you to be prepared in case it comes up- which I doubt," Donna replied, moaning in grateful pleasure when he kneaded out a particularly bothersome area.

  "Well, I appreciate the heads up. By the way- just for the sake of keeping the record straight- are we having lots of sex?"

  Donna raised her head just enough to look over her shoulder at him, and give him an annoyed look.

  "Exactly why do you think that would come up in polite conversation? I mean, do you think I would introduce you to someone and they would ask, ‘So, are you two having lots of sex?'. Is that the sort of introductory question couples get asked these days?"

  "Aren't you snippy? No, I didn't think anyone would come out and ask. It's just that a man looks at a woman differently when they're lovers."

  "If you say so. My recollection is growing dim," Donna stated, sourly.

  "You need to refresh it."

  "No, thank you. I've sworn off therapeutic sex. All I get out of it is more aggravation."

    Mark let the subject drop and continued on with the massage until Donna was just this side of falling asleep. When he was finished, he stretched out on the bed next to her. He poked her gently in her side to get her to open her eyes. He was halfway successful- she peered at him out of one eye.

  "What?"

  "If you fall asleep in my bed with no clothes on, I may just decide to take advantage of the situation."

  "You would not."

  "How do you know?"

  "Because- even though you're one of my brother's oldest friends, he'd break your legs. Besides, you're not that type- you don't take advantage of women in vulnerable positions. Trust me- I know all about that type. Plus... you don't like me that way."

  "Okay, first of all- I could take your brother any day of the week. Second- thank you for knowing that I'm a decent guy... and third, what makes you think I wouldn't jump at the chance to...jump you?," he finished with a devilish grin.

  "I don't even want to think about that last thing. I have enough complications in my life."

  "Speaking of- when are you going to give me an answer about coming to work for me? That would reduce a lot of stress in your life, right there."

  "I can't Mark...not right now, anyway. I promise I'll let you know soon. Besides, if I say yes, you'll have to actually pay me real money. You know- instead of just giving me massages for the stuff I do."

  "Yeah- I knew there would be a downside to you actually working for me. No more naked Donna in my bed. Not to mention, you might end up falling for me too- and we couldn't have that," he teased.

  Donna retaliated in the best way she could think of- she smacked him in the face with a pillow, nudging  him off the bed at the same time. He landed on the floor with a satisfying thump. She pulled the other pillow under her head and snuggled into sheets with a smile.

  Experience dealing with arrogant men always came in handy.

1.5.6503.32258  


$(document).scroll(function () {  
localStorage['page'] = document.URL;  
localStorage['scrollTop'] = $(document).scrollTop();  
});  
$(document).ready(function () {  
if (localStorage['page'] == document.URL) {  
$(document).scrollTop(localStorage['scrollTop']);  
}  
});

 


End file.
